User talk:Android1700
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Android1700 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 02:45, May 8, 2011 Oh yea but theres not many of them and you can only use two of them the rest you have to be a Admin or Beracat to use. But you can ask Blalafoon he makes them. But as for the ones you can use now these are it. Supremegogeta 02:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea Well yea it's going to take a while to creat every page plus team four star, fanon, and comedy. Supremegogeta 04:09, May 8, 2011 (UTC) There is no problem i hade to get rid of all of it cause the page was meesed up. Supremegogeta 22:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) there was a giant box atround every thing i trued to get rid of it but it wodn't og away. It's actullly still there on the page but it's real small. Supremegogeta 23:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) 02:31, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig problems I saw you wanted to get some pics in you sig, maybe I could help. Give me the pics you want and where you want them, and your password, and I can have it done! 02:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) thats awesome dude. And good job on your sig. Supremegogeta 20:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) About the sig, I replace the password with this after I recieve it <><><><><><><><><>. Is that ok? 20:49, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey i would help but im no good with sigs Blalafoon can help you with that. Supremegogeta 21:16, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well yes, it starts off with a question. Do you have microsoft office picture manager on your comuter? Without that you can't add pictures. 21:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) No, but that is the only program I use. Do you have any picture editing systems at all? 22:15, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, you have to have a picture editing program. 23:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Witch one? The first or second??? 01:38, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks. the second one is called "DreamScape" heres a link to it on youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sssyDl5Xjdc 01:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem! Heres the link to the first one called "dock concert" Here ya go! It's from a websight called club penguin! Here If you dont know how to play, follow thease steps! #See the blue penguin? Click on him and see what you do on club penguin! It's lots of fun! #Click the play butten on the vid or in the upper right hand cornor. #Then, see that blue penguin waveing in the lower light hand corner? click on him! #Get reddy. Select your language, then click on both of the buttens that say"I agree the CP rules" and the other one that says" I agree the terms of use and Privacy Policy" #Then, make your penguins name, do not make it your real name! #chose your penguins color! #Enter your pass and user! Then your mom and dads E-mail. #Now your done! wait for them to E-mail you and you can play on clubpenguin forever! Unless you get banned, Like i did, once! 02:06, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, bannage is if you brake the rules. I did that really, by swearing. It's a long story. 02:15, May 10, 2011 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT?!?!??! It's really annoing because you can't say what ya want! they don't even let you use periods! Or numbers! 02:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I never played the games before, so I wouldn't know at all. But I loved the show since I was a little girl on Toonami :D Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 20:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma ok Ok thank you for telling me and nothing much wbu? Supremegogeta 20:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey if your gonna edit a page get rid of the links to ther Wikis or broken links if you can't do that don't edit a page sorry. But that is a rule here. Supremegogeta 21:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I know, I'm bored to, there is like nothing to do right now untill 6:00 for me! BTW, whats your time zone? 22:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC) really?! i'm central to, AT&T? Or some other cable? 23:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i got AT&T, It's way better. You got the stuff that my aunt has! XD but shes moving in :( that means no more HBO for us! D: 00:05, May 13, 2011 (UTC) yayyyyyy! ROFL! No really! im a happy! XD 00:09, May 13, 2011 (UTC) nothing really, im on clubpenguin right now wih blalafoon. SIGH! 01:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Gotek, Me, and Blalafoon and an account on there. 01:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) k, well if you wanna create an account, tell me! what server? 01:51, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok sure! im lily11069 on clubpenguin, what room? 02:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) allright! I'm all reddy! 02:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) you logged off! WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry, i don't like to be mean on there, i just needed to play with him or he would report me! THEN I WOULD GET BANNED! =I I= 02:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) all right, im in the town, on the coffee place! 02:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, sure, i got time. 02:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I don't mind. Any way, I had to leave cause i got church in the morning! But, now i need to leave in 15 mins! 13:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) More bored then ever! Wanna go on clubpenguin? I'm so bored I tried to take a nap with my mom! 19:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, Did you see my Spirit Jawbreaker page it's like special beam twizeler. may 16 Is it that the links lead to the pages on dragonball wiki rather than pages here? May, 16th, 2011, at 1:28 P.M. CST I fixed them, I am an expert with links, if you have any problems with them let me know. May, 16th, 2011, at 1:35 P.M. CST You don't have to be There is a neat little trick we can do, it is called rollbacking. I can undo any edit with one click, it's cool to do, but we don't just give it away, we give it to those who revert lots of vandalism. May, 17th, 2011, at 11:02 P.M. CST Sig I could help you add pics to your sig if you want me to! :D 23:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) nothing, i need to go to bed in a couple secs! 02:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Acutly maybe not, sence I'm done with school. And is it just Me or do we stay up alittle late? 03:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) My mom says you're a nut. And she asked you what time you whoke up. Not to be mean, she said that 03:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh. My mom asked you another quistion, are you home schooled? 03:09, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you lucky dog! Well, not really. I use to get out at like 12:00, they were soo easy i just ziped though them lol! So i guess, you wanna go on clubpenguin? If you do, I'll be on Ascent. In the dance place. See you there! 03:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thats dueabul, see you there! 03:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Well that was really, really, really super boring. Sorry for the bad idea, now what! 03:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yup! I huge huge huge huge one! I get to go to Coloroto for a mounth, and more. I gtg! Ttyl! 04:00, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re Nothing much i finished another fan fic of mine go check it out if you have the time. That makes 5 that i've wrttine lol but im good just ltsing to music hopw's your summer vaction? Supremegogeta 23:12, May 24, 2011 (UTC) That sucks lol when does he plan to join? And at leats your on break i still have 5 days left! Im gonna try to stay home on the last day of school tho being that the last day is pointless lol but do you write fan fic's? Supremegogeta 23:17, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know i made it attack of the week. Thought it was cool but i mean like real storys likei do? Supremegogeta 23:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) lol i think im done wrting fan fictions no one ever reads them. But i gtg ttyl. Supremegogeta 23:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) More bored Other way around! I'm soo bored, nothing good on T.V. May 26, 11:46, CST The pic was just to scare people plus no one ever did scary humor yet so i did. And tell him i can make him an account if he wan'ts or he can have my cousins account. Supremegogeta 04:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright tell me his name and what he want's his user name to bee. P.S i'll give him a very easy password to remember. Supremegogeta 00:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Supremegogeta 01:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The password is []. What does he want the avatar to be?GohanKai 01:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright dude i was glad to help! So when is he going to get on? Supremegogeta 01:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alright. So what's up? Supremegogeta 01:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes it's like this because the 4th of July so where celeabrting it by changing the color's to red white and blue! Supremegogeta 19:08, May 30, 2011 (UTC) No i think it's fine i planed on doing this for a month but i guess today is fine to start. Supremegogeta 19:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Not much, it's burning up here. 86 degrees up here. May, 30th, 2011, at 2:51 P.M. CS It's 92 here lol Supremegogeta 19:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Playing CP. may 30 I used to not be a member, but I got a membership for my birthday. may 30 The only extra things you can do as a member is have a puffle, and there are a few game you need to be a member to play. may 30 How do you have a puffle? may 30 If I have not told you, the skin only lasts for the holiday. Then it goes back to noramal. May, 30th, 2011, at 10:06 P.M. CST Weird That's weird only members are supposed to beable to have puffles. may 30 I'm going to bed bye. may 30 I saw the problem on the Android 19 page, and you'll have to talk to Blalafoon about changing the coding on the page. may 31 Hello Android1700. Supremegogeta doesn't want any real dragon ball pages made right now. Thank you for trieng to expand this wiki, but please do not make anymore real dragon ball pages for now. Instead, supremegogeta would like us to work on the one's we already have. Please go to this link to see the pages we have that need work. Once they are finished, remove that category so we can check it off of our list of pages to do. May, 31st, 2011, at 2:10 P.M. CST Hey that is fixed now the skin is back to normal. But it will go back like that on July 4th. Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 23:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on being the user of the month! Ive seen you edit a ton a the wiki. Good job! 17:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i think we won cuz YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH20:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC)20:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC)~~ Thank you for reporting a vandal, You have just helped the wiki prosper even more! 23:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:bored Thanks!!!CONGRADULATIONS!!!!!!YOU ARE THE TOP THREE PEOPLE TO THANK ME!!!YAY!!!!Oh,and by the way,thanks for editing my page. Hey Hey dude what's up? Supremegogeta 03:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh where did you go? Supremegogeta 19:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats cool i've never been to the beach oh well lol are you going to make any fan fics? Supremegogeta 20:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) lol i want to trust me. And i never get sun burned lol i wonder why im just glad i don't! XD Supremegogeta 20:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) lol i guess i just have that gift! Supremegogeta 20:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Timezone? Hey there for Chatango purposes I was making a document on the time differences. I know when you were (are) on vacation you were 2hrs ahead of me but at home what time zone are you on? Or you could just tell me what time it is when you respond. ~ IceMoonCloud 06:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. ~ IceMoonCloud 22:10, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm Goten17.I made the latest Pages you can name.Wanna be friends? Goten17 is awesome! 03:38, June 14, 2011 (UTC) CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME TRAPT AMV!!! Your on my friend list. Why aren't I on yours? June 14 Reply Nothing much just listing to music and looking at pictures, the usual. What about you? IceMoonCloud 04:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) The main reason I gave you the video is because it's Trapt. June 14 hey whats up its been a while. Soilder5679 01:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Is the weather there nice? ~ IceMoonCloud 01:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I saw you on the recent activity and just thought I'd stop by and say hi. June 15 Not much over here bro. My cousin found my pass and was using my account. Ive been working on my forum for the past 2 months lol. Who are your top 4 favorite characters? mying are Dabura,Piccolo,Goku,Frieza. Soilder5679 01:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to add pics to you sig? June 15 Oh well first the pic has to be on the wiki, then say the pic you want is File:Goku.jpg then you would simply put that file name (while in source mode) either before or after you sig with 2[ then 2] at the beginning and end of the filename. June 15 No problem. I hope you get it figured out. June 15 Sorry for the late reply. I'm on right now. ~ IceMoonCloud 02:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You were the first person to correctly answer the Fastest finger question and is the first contestent on Ultra Dragon Ball WWTBAM! 14:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh...I just became an admin yesterday, I don't think its TOO late. Yeah, but at least I got the message! :) Sorry about not saying anything on Chatango. I had no idea what I was doing. I still don't. I was trying to find out how I got that first message on there. This is all so new to me seeing how I'm more of a low tech kind of person. Typing and a few other things are all I know. Sorry. User:IamSPARK128/sig 06:25, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on Chatango?User:Goten17/sig 03:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chatanango? Bobo2000 20:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) WWTBAM Have you forgotten about the UDB WWTBAM? Because you havn't answered a question for 2 weeks. 03:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey why aren't you on as much? Supremegogeta 19:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC)